US 2010/0187211 A1 discloses a vehicle cabin heating system. An infrared heater heats a target surface in front of the infrared heater within a vehicle cabin interior space, wherein a temperature sensor disposed in front of the infrared heater detects a temperature. A controller is operatively coupled to the infrared heater, in order to selectively operate the infrared heater to a target surface temperature within the vehicle cabin interior space, whenever an estimated surface temperature of a target surface, which is determined based on the detected temperature, falls below a prescribed temperature range below the target surface temperature. This kind of heating the vehicle cabin consumes much energy.